Mirrored Behavior
by Chervil-Cress
Summary: Roxas and Sora share everything, even when not wanting to! Along with the shared ability to see into each other's minds, leading to a sense of annoyance, peer-pressure, and grief. I have no idea if I'll ever finish this.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction, I'd love some constructive criticism, like how to improve, what to change, etc.  
__Thank you for reading!~_

* * *

Roxas yawned, rubbing his tired eyes. He looked around his bedroom, an exact replica of the alternate Twilight Town. He'd spent the night before drinking with friends. Closing his eyes, he saw one of those friends, intertwined with his 'other self'. It was very awkward, being able to know what Sora saw and felt all hours of the day and vice-versa. It had begone to bother the ever-loving Christ out of Roxas. After puberty hit Sora started spending more time with Riku. They become a genuine couple shortly after. Truth be told Roxas was envious of them.

A loud knock pulled him out of his mind and to his feet. He pulled on a shirt as he walked to his bedroom door and wandered into his living room. He was relieved to see the person behind the door was his best friend.  
Axel looked around the comfortable minimalistic living room as he waited to be invited in by his absentminded friend.  
"You gonna let me in?" Roxas opened the door wider, letting his friend into his living room. "Sorry, I just woke up."  
Axel chuckled, shutting the door behind them "Yeah I can tell, you look like a zombie." he said as he occupied the plush chair across from Roxas.

"I guess I did, I don't know." He muttered, distractedly. Axel scanned him, "You okay?" You're making less sense than usual." He asked visibly concerned. "It's um it's nothing, I'm fine." Roxas lied, far too embarrassed to admit his continuing troubles.

Axel sighed, "Well, you're my best friend!" he scratched his neck gingerly "I'm here if you need me. Well, especially now that Isa kicked me out."  
"Are you asking to move in with me?" Roxas asked, coyly, Axel nodded, avoiding his friend's eyes. Roxas thought for a few seconds, "I'll need help with rent and the food expenses. I have an extra room you could stay in. Might have to dust a bit."  
"Sounds perfect! I have to get my luggage from Isa's first." Axel ran a hand through his hair, "Could I have some help doing that? Isa is probably still mad at me."

"I can get your stuff for you, what all do you need?" Roxas asked, concerned  
Axel thought for a moment, "Basically everything, besides the furniture."

Roxas got up from his chair, opening his bedroom door. Axel followed, in tow. "Okay," Roxas muttered while skimming through his belongings for a pair of pants, pulling them on. "go make yourself comfortable in the living room, I'll be back in a few hours," he said while exiting through his bedroom's window. onto the rickety fire escape, and the concrete below.

**=~ Meanwhile, at Riku & Sora's ~=**

Sora groaned, stifling it with an intoxicating bite on his lover's neck.

"Sora!~" Riku moaned, uncharacteristically. A bewildered expression crossed Sora's face, "That's new." trying to suppress laughter.

"Shut up," Riku muttered as he thrusts deeper into his petite lover. Sora moaned, extinguishing it with another bite on Riku's neck again, cumming onto their bare chests "Oh god! Riku!~" Riku came deeply into Sora's tight ass. He gently pulled out, kissing a now drowsy Sora on his forehead.

Riku got out of bed, entering the conjoined bathroom. The sound of the shower lulled Sora into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Riku sighed, the tepid water calming his tense muscles. He wasn't used to spending hours fucking Sora. It was different, Riku couldn't exactly say why but one thing stayed the same though, the sex was always fantastic!

Riku stepped out of the shower, shivering as he wrapped himself in a towel.

He grabbed a washcloth from their linen cabinet, after dampening the cloth he stepped into their room. Pulling the warm blankets away from Sora's chest as he gently ran the wet fabric over Sora's torso. Rinsing and ringing it out as he placed it on a drying rack. He got dressed, soundlessly. He kissed Sora on the forehead before he opened their bedroom door, noiselessly shutting it behind him.

He grabbed a jacket and his keys on the way out of their apartment. Locking the door before leaving. He hated driving in an overpopulated hellhole like this one but he couldn't leave Sora. Sora didn't want to live anywhere else, all of their friends lived there. Supposedly it was a great community? Riku doubted that.

"Fuck this!" Riku muttered, deciding against driving in the gridlocked traffic. He loathed walking, detested driving even more. After a while of walking, Riku found Roxas walking a few paces in front of him. He caught up, soundlessly.

"Riku? Hey, where are you headed?" Roxas asked, nervously.  
"I don't know, I'm just walking," Riku said chuckling to himself,  
"Fair enough, how are things with you and Sora?" Roxas asked a slight hue to his cheeks.  
"Pretty well, I mean other than, you know," Riku muttered, trying to avoid that side of their relationship.  
Roxas smiled, "Yeah, I know. This is my stop. See you in my nightmares!"  
"Nightmares?" Riku asked confused as Roxas climbed the stairs to Isa's apartment building.

Roxas ignored him; he didn't have time to talk about this bullshit.  
Riku signed, relieved, grateful to avoid the discussion about his and Sora's sex life.

Riku turned on his heel, walking home. Before reaching home he stopped by a corner store and bought a container of coconut oil.  
After leaving the store he turned the corner, a block from their apartment building. A streak of black moved in his peripheral vision. He scanned his surroundings when suddenly someone appeared before him. a long cloak, a golden eye.


	2. Chapter 2

_I edited a few things, reread chapter 1. __This chapter is dialog heavy, sorry in advance._

* * *

It was dusk by the time Roxas started to walk home, a bag of Axel's belongings strewn haphazardly over his shoulder. He noticed he was alone, the streets abandoned. A collection of discouraging thoughts formed in his mind, 'I'm just a part of Sora, I'm not even a person! Is this why I'm so fuckin' empty? Maybe I should end it and just be done with this bullshit.'

Roxas tried to force the dark thoughts away when he abruptly collided with someone. Roxas stared up into a single bright golden eye.  
"Hey, kitten." Xigbar chuckled "You look terrified!"  
"If you want to kill me then kill me already!" Roxas yelled angrily, "I hate living so just get it over with!"  
"As if! I'm here for a reason." Xigbar replied with a venomous smirk, "I can get rid of those trespassing thoughts if you'd like."  
"How?" Roxas asked, startled, "Get rid of them, please, I can't stand it anymore!"  
"I was Xehanort's right hand, I was aware of it. Leave your bag here," Xigbar said, "we need them to believe I've kidnapped you." Roxas complied with Xigbar's will.  
Roxas nodded as he slipped a note in amongst the clothing in Axel's bag. "Okay, I'm ready."  
Xigbar gazed down at the petite man, laughing coldly "Thank you for choosing the easy way."

Xigbar's expression changed drastically, Roxas was suddenly shoved forcefully against a brick wall. He cried out in pain, Xigbar placed his hand against Roxas' throat. He clawed at the graying man's gloved fingers.  
"Why?" Roxas whispered noiselessly, tears forming in his eyes as he lost consciousness.  
"Glad you made it convincing kid." Xigbar sighed, slightly disappointed. He grabbed the tiny man, slinging him over his shoulder. They were engulfed by the shadowy portal.

**=~ Roxas' Apartment ~=**

Axel had spent the majority of the day cleaning his room. He was exhausted, tiredly occupying one of the plush chairs in the living room. He practically jumped out of his skin when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Sora? Riku?" Axel asked, leading them to a plush sofa, "Do you need something?"  
"Do you know where Roxas is?" Riku asked as Sora cuddled closer to the older man. Sora's eyes were red and puffy. The smaller man was clutching onto a bag.  
"I haven't seen him since he left this morning," Axel answered, perplexed. "He was getting me some stuff."  
"You haven't seen him since?" Riku asked, quizzically.  
"No, Is he okay?" A slight panic-filled Axel  
"We have no idea, Sora's connection to Roxas is hazy," Riku answered, assuming Axel knew about their link.  
"A psychic link?" He asked, "He never said anything about it."  
"That's normal, He was ashamed of our connection," Sora muttered, softly  
"Okay? Do you know what happened?" Axel asked  
"Sora thinks The Organization might have kidnapped him," Riku explained, "He saw Xigbar before he lost the connection with Roxas."  
"That explains why you can't contact him now. The Organization used to have Roxas under several types of medications to keep him out." Axel explained, "They probably found out which of those medications were working by now."  
"How the hell do you know that? Are you still working for them?" Sora asked with an accusative tone  
"I irradicated people for them," Axel muttered, coldly, "do you honestly believe I wasn't aware of the inner working of that hell hole? I get that you're suspicious of me, you have every right to be, but you have to know that I would never purposely hurt Roxas."  
"Fair enough," Riku paused, "so when did you fall for him?"

"Is it that obvious?" Axel's face went almost as red as his hair, "Probably sometime during our time in The Organization together, sometime before I left for Castle Oblivion."  
"You know,-" Riku clasped his hand over Sora's mouth  
"He doesn't need to know yet. You have no right to tell him that" Riku hissed in the smaller man's ear  
"Then," Axel cleared his throat, "do you guys need anything else?"  
"You told us everything we needed to know," Riku explained, "we should be heading out."

"Oh right!" Sora handed the bag to Axel, "We found it in the alley between our apartment buildings."  
"Uh thank you?" Axel muttered, perplexed, as he took the bag into his arms.

After they left, Axel unzipped the bag, skimming through the contents.

Everything he asked for was in the bag. They were all freshly washed, a piece of paper among the cloth caught Axel's eye. A handwritten note, Roxas' handwriting. The letters looked panicked.

_Axel,_  
_I'm sorry, Xigbar gave me an offer I can not refuse.  
__All I want is the possibility to get Sora out of my head.  
__I know I'm an idiot for making this choice_  
_I'll probably be back in a few weeks, maybe a few months. _

_I will miss you, and __I love you.  
__Roxas  
P.S. please don't tell S__oriku_

Axel reread the note countless times, each time he read he became more and more frustrated.  
He took a quick shower and lied on Roxas' bed, the scent was overwhelming, making it seem that Roxas hadn't abandoned him. He slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep but after a few hours, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked into the receiver

"Hello", a non-descript voice replied, "I have something, someone rather, you want."


End file.
